That Cliché Love Story
by FashionLovah
Summary: Ally is a Beatles loving songwriter who now has to pretend to be Austin Moon's girlfriend. Why? Because he made a stupid bet. Did I forget to mention the bet involved taking down the Queen Bee of Marino High, who happens to be living with Ally's parents for a month? (Sorry, not really good at summaries!) Lots of Auslly moments, a few swear words, but Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's FashionLovah with a new story for Austin & Ally. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 1: Meet Ally Dawson and Austin Moon**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

Hi, I'm Allison Marie Dawson, but my friends call me Ally. Not that I have any. Okay, you might be confused, so let me just skip my life story and tell you that I'm a loser, a nerd, a dork, I'm fugly (which apparently means 'fucking ugly), etc. That's what the popular people call me.

I don't have friends, but I talk to some people. Cassidy, for one. I wouldn't count her as a friend, well, at least I don't think we are. She's just someone I talk to in some classes, in the halls and at the mall. At least she doesn't bully me 'cause I'm a loser and she's popular.

Speaking of bullying, there are 5 constant bullies that do that everyday. There's Dallas Salvatore, who is my ex-crush, Trent Endreas, Gabriel Haydon, who's practically a barbie, Felicity Nee, and Austin Moon, my arch-enemy and Gabriel's boyfriend.

I'm not jealous of Gabriel, in fact, I hate her. I hate her even more for the fact that she's spending a month at my house because her parents are rich bastards that are going on a sailing cruise. Why does the world hate me? I mean, I have every single class with Austin, he pretty much bullies me all the time and he also happens to live next door to me.

_That Cliché Love Story 3 That Clichés Love Story_

I woke up this morning, feeling slightly sick. I probably should not have walked in the rain last night, oh well. I got off bed, checked that it was 7 o'clock, grabbed random clothes from my closet and walked into the bathroom.

I washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and dried it with my hairdryer. I put on the outfit, and saw that it was my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and my black and grey Beatles shirt. It was kind of cold today, or maybe it was just my sickness. I walked out, brushed all the knots out of my hair and kept it straight and down.

I put a pair of my black wedge boots on and tied the laces up. Considering I'm short, my Mum thinks it's a good idea for me to wear heels, but I argued about me not wanting to wear them for school, so she suggested wedges and they're my new found love.

Anyway, I put on light foundation, clear lip gloss and mascara. I don't like wearing too much make-up on, I mean, what's the point if it's for school? I mean, it's not a fashion show or anything. I curled my hair and checked myself in the mirror. **(Outfits all on my profile, I think)** Anyway, I grabbed my old black floral print backpack, put all my school stuff in there before running downstairs.

"Hey, Mum!" I said and grabbed my wrapped sandwich and a bottle of water before putting it in my bag.

I grabbed an apple and a piece of bacon before giving her a peck on the cheek. I grabbed my bike before putting my helmet on and riding to school, eating my bacon. I do this pretty much every day, unless Dad is dropping me off or I'm riding on my skateboard. As you can already see, I'm not like most girls. That sounds weird, okay, moving on.

I arrived at school and put my bike in the bike rack, where one bike was also. I walked up the steps of the school, ignoring the comments I got from the popular people. I got to my locker and put in my combination and put my stuff inside.

All of a sudden, someone slams my door shut, making me jump. I heard a chuckle, knowing it way too well. I turned and glared at the one and only, Austin Moon. He was wearing your typical bad boy outfits. White V-neck shirt with a pair of black jeans, slightly pulled down. He wore a pair of white and blue high-tops and a black leather jacket. His hair was only the slightly messy, making him look a bit hot.

"What do you want, Moon?"

He smirked, "Nothing. Heard Gabriel was living with you for a month, I feel sorry. For her."

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Moon?" I asked once again.

"Oh, you know. Stuff." He said, taking a step towards me. I took a step back, but of course, hit the locker with my back. I was scared, he was probably going to bully me and hit me. He hits me rarely, but the way he's acting, it seems like he's about to.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I asked, shakily.

"I need you to do me a favour." He whispered. I looked around, seeing some people stare.

"What is it?" I turned back to face him. He put both of his hands on the locker at both sides of my head.

"Gabriel and I broke up, Dez and I made a bet and now I need you to be my fake girlfriend for a month, to get Gabriel jealous and bring her popularity down."

I rolled my eyes, "No thanks." I fake-grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay. I seriously need you to. I can even half the money, which is a thousand bucks."

My eyes widened. I looked down and thought about it.

I could use some money. I mean, my parents have been working shifts just to pay for food and the bill. I could help them out by doing this.

I looked up and nodded, "I'll do it. But on two conditions, you can't take this back and we have to act all couple-y. But not too couple-y, and you can't be a jerk or anything, and also, don't call me babe, understood? Oh, and no flirting with girls."

He smirked, "Oh, yeah. Anyway, bye. See you in class. By the way, that was more than two conditions." He said and kissed my cheek before walking away.

I blushed and my eyes slightly widened. _Did he just...? _

_Oh, yeah. _

I shook my head, before grabbing my books and making my way down the hall.

_This is going to be a long month, _I thought.

**After School**

The entire day, Austin has either helped me carry stuff, flirt/talk to me, sort of helped me with some test questions and he sat next to me at lunch. I'm not sure if I should be worried, glad or confused. Maybe all three?

Anyway, I was currently walking towards my locker when I looked and saw Austin waiting at my locker. I smiled and waved before thinking, _What am I thinking? _I looked around and saw Gabriel, her posse, Austin's friends and other people were nearby. Time for some acting.

I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey." I greeted him.

I knew people were watching, so I had to act like I could stand him. When really, in real life, if we weren't fake boyfriend-girlfriend dating, I'd probably hate him a lot and we'd be at each other's throats, throwing insults at each other.

"Hey." He said and pecked my cheek, putting his hands on either sides of my waist. I smiled, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"What? I couldn't come see my beautiful girlfriend at her locker, and possible walk her home?"

I rolled my eyes, blushing mentally at him calling me beautiful. "Sorry, but I was actually planning on riding home on my bike." I said and I pouted slightly. I don't know why though.

"Okay, how about tomorrow then?" He suggested.

I grinned, "Okay. If that's okay with you." I said playfully.

He rolled his eyes, "Anything for you."

"Aw, you've got to stop making me blush. I'll see you later, 'kay?" I said, grabbing my books out of my locker. I closed it and turned to him.

He smiled, "Sure." I pecked him goodbye on the cheek and he waved bye at me. I walked down the hall, feeling eyes on me. I walked down the stairs, got on my bike and rode home, knowing that people were watching.

* * *

><p>When I arrived home, I parked my bike in my garage before walking inside. My parents weren't home because of their shifts, they always end up coming home late at night. Maybe around 10, unless they're on their breaks, they come to our house and check that I'm here and safe.<p>

I walked up to my room, put my bag on my table and took out all the stuff. Suddenly, my phone beeps and I took it out. It was an unknown number and I pressed the view button before seeing that it was a text.

**To: Ally D**

**From: Unknown**

**Hey, Als. It's Austin. **

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

_To: Unknown/Austin_

_From: Ally D_

_How did you get my number? _

**To: Ally D**

**From: Unknown/Austin**

**Seriously? That's the first thing you text me? I feel loved. Oh, and couldn't you actually write my name instead of Unknown? :\**

_To: Unknown/Austin_

_From: Ally D_

_Oh, well sorry for wondering how you, my fake-boyfriend since today, has gotten my phone number! And, I'll change it later._

**To: Ally D**

**From: Unknown/Austin**

**Fine. I got it from some nerd, his name was Kevin. I think.**

_To: Unknown/Austin_

_From: Ally D_

_Wait, Kevin? How'd he get my number!?_

**To: Ally D**

**From: Unknown/Austin**

**I don't know. Who cares?**

_To: Unknown/Austin_

_From: Ally D_

_Oh, well, I don't know. Maybe my boyfriend!? Or, fake-boyfriend, in your case._

**To: Ally D**

**From: Unknown/Austin**

**Whatever. Anyway, since you live next door and my friends are here with me at my place, they want me to come to your place and hang out with you.**

_To: Unknown/Austin_

_From: Ally D_

_And this is my problem because...?_

**To: Ally D**

**From: Unknown/Austin**

**It's not. I'm coming to your place in a few minutes, so make yourself look hot. Oh, my friends are coming with me too, so not too hot.**

And that was the end of our text conversations. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a new pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom. I didn't bother showering, since I already did this morning and I'll be doing it at tonight anyway.

I got undressed out of my Beatles shirt and skinny jeans before putting on a pair of black shorts and a simple white V-neck. I took my boots off and left my feet bare-foot before hearing the bell ring.

I smiled at myself in the mirror, _Time for more acting._

"Coming!" I shout and run downstairs. I fix my hair slightly and open the door. "Austin, hey." I said and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

_Uh, hello, maybe a little too much?_

He seemed surprised but puts his hands around my waist, hugging me back. I pull away and saw his friends before turning back to him.

"You guys want to come in?"

"Sure." Trent said and walked in with Dallas and his friends. Austin and Dez were the only ones left standing at the front door with me.

"Your friends seem... nice." I said.

"Ally, I'm so sorry about them. They just suggested I come hang out with you and all of a sudden, they tag along." He explains, looking sorry.

I turned to the living room, seeing Trent and the boys talking, before turning back to Austin.

"It's okay." He gave me a small smile and turned to Dez.

"By the way, Ally, this is Dez. He's my best friend and also knows about.." He leans forward and whispers, "The bet."

I nod.

"Hi, I'm Ally, Austin's..." I turn to him and turn back to Dez. "Girlfriend."

"Cool, I'm Dez, Austin's best friend since forever." Dez said and we shook hands.

They walked in and I closed the door before walking with them to the living room. There was only two seats left, both were one-seaters. Austin sat on the one closest to the window near the TV and Dez sat on the opposite us.

I decided to sit on the Austin's arm rest of the seat, since he wasn't using it.

"So, Ally.." I turn to Elliot, one of the nicer ones of the group. "How long have you and Austin dated?"

My eyes mentally go wide and I turn to Austin. I could see alarm in his eyes but he didn't show it. He looked at me and back at Elliot.

"About a week." He answered.

Elliot nodded and smiled, "You guys make a pretty cute couple." I blushed and moved a strand of hair behind my ears.

"So, have you guys... you know, had 'it'?" Dallas asked. My eyes widened and I was blushing like crazy. I looked at Austin and he looked at me.

"Nope." I smiled awkwardly and Austin nodded, agreeing.

"But, knowing Austin Moon, I would've thought you guys had done it. He's not the type to wait." Trent said.

"Well then I guess Ally must be special to Austin. I'm guessing you guys are in a sort of serious relationship?" Dez saved us.

I nodded and Trent narrowed his eyes at Austin and I.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?" Austin asked.

"Prove that you guys are in a relationship, kiss on the lips or something." Trent said.

My eyes mentally widened and I turned to Austin, who smirked at Trent.

"I don't have to prove anything. Ally and I are dating, deal with it."

"Your a liar, and a wimp." Trent said. I knew that broke a nerve in Austin because I saw him narrow his eyes and there was a look in his eyes. I don't know what it was, but I knew it was bad.

"Fine, I'll prove it." Suddenly, Austin pulled me onto his lap, so it looked a bit like I was straddling him. His arms were around my waist and I instinctively put my arms around his neck.

I gave him a what-the-fuck look and he gave me a just-go-with-it look. I sighed mentally and we both leaned in.

I had butterflies in my chest, my heart was beating loudly in my head and I closed my eyes, thinking it would help.

It didn't.

I felt his soft lips brushed against my lips and he closed the gap between us. At first, I was slightly taken by surprise, and I could tell he was a bit too, but then I relaxed.

His lips were so soft, and our lips moved in sync. My fingers went to his hair and played with it while he moved one of his hands to my lower back.

I didn't moan, mostly because that would be embarrassing and kind of stupid. I especially couldn't show Austin that this was giving me pleasure, it'll make his ego bigger. Even though it was giving me pleasure.

When oxygen was needed, we pulled away. I could hear our pants and I bit my lip, looking into his eyes. I didn't see any regret in doing that, I wondered if my eyes were like that.

"That was... wow." He whispered quietly, so only he and I could hear it. I nodded and he put a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. We realized there were still people in the room and I got off Austin, blushing.

"So, is that enough proof?" Austin asked Trent. Trent glared and walked out of my house.

"See you around, Austin." His friends said and walked after Trent.

Dez stared at Austin and walked out in silence.

I cleared my throat. "You want a drink? I'll get you one." I said, not waiting for him to answer, and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I sighed.

_What was that kiss about? I mean, it wasn't my first but it was definitely the best I've had._

Someone cleared their throats and I jumped. I turned and saw a smirking Austin, leaning against the doorframe.

"Guess that worked. By the way, don't you think it was kind of too much when you hugged me in front of my friends?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Says the guy who pulled me into his lap, made us kiss and it was all because of a stupid little comeback from Trent."

"Hey, don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"Well, I didn't _not_ enjoy it. Hope that's enough to feed your ego." I said and turned back to the cups.

I poured orange juice in it when all of a sudden someone was pressed up against me. I tensed, but relaxed when I felt familiar arms go around my waist.

Wait, is Austin acting again? It doesn't feel like it, but how am I suppose to say?

"I'm sorry." He muttered against my shoulder. I felt his chin go on my shoulder and I smiled.

"It's okay, we just got caught up in the moment." I mumbled. I felt him smile and then I heard the front door open.

"Ally, are you here?" I heard someone call out.

Holy crap. My parents!

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! Cliffy, I love doing those. Anyway, what will happen next? R&amp;R, see you next time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so last time, I gave you guys a cliffhanger, now, I'm not exactly sure. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, my computer's glitching, but I read the great reviews, so thank you, enjoy and bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 2: Parents**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

I froze and I felt Austin tense. Hearing footsteps come, I pulled away from Austin and turned just as my parents arrived at the kitchen.

"Oh, thank goodness, you are here. And, so is Austin." Mum said. She gasped, "Wait, Allison Dawson, have you been secretly dating Austin Moon? Oh, Mimi and I have been dreaming about this day and, now, this is one of the happiest days of my life. Oh, I've got to tell Mimi about this!" Mum ran out.

I was confused, what did she mean by Mimi and her dreaming about it? Wait, they've been dreaming about us being together? After all the times Austin and I have argued, fought and screamed? Talk about stubbourness.

Dad turned to us. "Austin, you treat my daughter right. And, please, use protection and make sure it's not in my kitchen. I've got to go fetch your mother, I'll see afterwards." He said, grinning. Dad turned away and winked at us before walking away.

"Um, I'm going upstairs."

I ran out and into my room. I closed the door, and leaned on it. _Oh my gosh, I was going to pee my shorts. I thought my parents were going to yell at me. And, what was that with Austin? He didn't have to hug me. But then again, he didn't have to kiss me and he did. _

I sighed and walked over to my bed. I took out diary and flipped to a new page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, a lot has happened today. First, Austin and I become fake boyfriend-girlfriend, then we act all couple-y and hold-hands-ey. Afterwards, he comes over to my place with his friends and I hug him, then he kisses me because of a stupid comeback from Trent. Although, I don't regret it. I hope it's not awkward between us. But then again, what's the meaning of awkward when you fake-date your enemy, who you've hated for your high school life, kiss him in front of his friends and then gets caught hugging by your parents? Well, there's going to be more drama after today, I can tell you that, and I'll be righting in the diary for a long time after this._

_Love,_

_Allygator._

There was a knock on my door and I put my diary under my pillow. "Come in!" I shout and turn around towards the door. Austin walked in and closed the door.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So... this is awkward."

"Why did you hug me? And why did we tell my parents that we were dating?"

"Well, actually, we didn't tell them, they kind of assumed the right thing."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess we didn't argue against them about us dating, maybe that gave it away."

He shrugged, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I'm bored. Wanna play 20 questions?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

_That Cliché Love Story 3 That Cliché Love Story_

I sat on my bed, finishing my homework on Science. There was a knock on the door and my Mum peeked in. "Hi, honey. What're you doing?" She asked.

"Science homework."

"Oh, cool. Um, get dressed into something nice, casual but fancy too."

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing much. The Moon's are just coming over for dinner in half an hour." She said casually.

"Wait, what!? Why?" I exclaimed.

"Well, Mimi and I thought that it would be good for you two, since you and Austin have known each other for a long time."

"Mum, I've known him since I was in preschool, and I've hated him for a long time."

"Well, ain't it a coincedence that you guys hate each other, but now are dating? It's like a cliché love story."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be ready in 20 minutes or so." I said and Mum smiled before closing the door. I rolled my eyes, and took a shower. After 5 or so minutes, I got out and looked throught my closet.

I decided to wear a pink and white striped sleeveless high-low dress. It had asymetrical diagonal lines and I think it was casual but a bit fancy, I guess. I decided to wear a pink-red belt that has two silver buckles at the front that looked like leaves facing apart from each other. I wore a pair of turqouise wedges and curled my hair. I put on light foundation, light pink blush, pink lip gloss, black mascara and light white eye shadow.

I heard the doorbell ring just as I finished applying mascara on. I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. The door to my bedroom opened and Mum smiled, "Honey, you look lovely. Now, get downstairs, the Moons are here." She walked down the hall and I sighed before biting my lip. _I hope this goes well._

I walked out of my bedroom, down the hall and down the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom step, I saw Austin with his hands in his pocket, staring out into space. I smirked and walked over to him. Raising my hand, I clicked my finger in his face and he snapped out of it. He turned to me and smiled, before looking at me.

"You look beautiful." Austin said. I smiled and blushed, thank goodness I'm already wearing blush. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that... no one has ever called me beautiful except for my parents. I've been called hot, pretty, cute, nice, lovely, but not beautiful. Thank you."

He nodded, "Well, I'm glad to be the first person, besides your parents, to call you beautiful." I bit my lip and looked down, before looking back up.

"So, are you still up for me walking you home tomorrow?"

I smiled and nodded. "Definitely." I looked at his outfit and smiled, "You look handsome. You know, for a popular bad boy-ish kind of guy who is about to have dinner with my parents in a pair of jeans."

Austin wore a blue dress shirt which was rolled up to his elbows, he wore a pair of black jeans and black and white high-top converse. He smirk-smiled at me and shook his head. "You are so... unique. " I grinned, "But not in a good way." I pouted.

"You're annoying."

"You love it."

I rolled my eyes, "Sadly."

We talked for a few more minutes about random stuff before we were called for dinner. Austin and I sat next to each other, across from us were our Mothers and on the side of the tables were our Fathers.

Austin's Mum wore a really nice dress, it was red and it looked sort of silk. The dress ended around her knees and the dress was short sleeved, and for the shoes, she wore simple silver heels. Her hair was already naturally curled and she left it down. For her make-up, she wore a red lip stick, mascara and light pink blush. My Mum was wearing a light green dress that reached passed her knees. She wore a pair of black heels, and her hair was left naturally curled as well. For her make-up, she wore light pink lip stick, mascara and pink eye shadow.

Mike wore a dark blue dress shirt and a black blazer with black dress pants and leather shoes. My Dad wore a red dress shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes. That's a lot of 'dress' something.

"So, Ally, what's your favourite subject at school?" Austin's Dad, Mike, asked.

"Um, I'll have to say Music. I love almost every subject, but Music is definitely my favourite." I answered.

"Why is that?" Mimi asked.

"Well, my Dad taught me Music and how to play the piano when I was younger, and I've grown to love it."

"Austin loves Music, too. Remember, Ally?" Mum asked. I nodded, even though I forgot.

"That's one of the things we have in common, others are more of opposites." Austin said.

"Well, apparently opposites do attract." I said and smiled.

He grinned at me and rolled his eyes, "How cheesy can you get?"

I made a thinking face. "Like, ten times more cheesy. Although, you can be cheesy too, Mr McCheesyPants." I said. He raised an eye brow, "Really? Mr McCheesyPants? Okay, fine, I have a nickname for you too, Miss McCheesySkirt."

"Wow, so creative." I said sarcastically, and giggled. He started laughing too and we realized that our parents were still in the room. I cleared my throat and took a bite of my pork.

"So, Austin, what univerity are you going to?" Dad asked.

"Well, I was planning on going to MUNY, but I'm not really sure."

"Oh my gosh, Ally's also planning on going to MUNY." Mum said.

"Mum, I could've told him that, you know. He is my boyfriend."

"Well, sorry." Mum told us. We kept talking about stuff, and I took a few glances at Austin, who would glance at me and smirk-smile. I would roll my eyes and smile back. Our parents decided to finish off and go talk in the living room, leaving us to clean up the kitchen. After I grabbed all the plates, I went over to the sink and started washing them. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I turned, seeing Austin rest his head on my shoulder. His hair brushed against my cheek and I turned away, blushing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm tired, you can be my pillow. My really soft, sweet strawberry-scented pillow." He mumbled. I smiled and continued washing the dishes.

"You know, you could always take a nap on my bed. I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, but your Dad was just starting to like me and I don't want to ruin that." He murmured.

"My Dad would always like you, it's impossible for my parents to hate you."

"That makes two of us."

I laughed and finished putting the dishes away. "Well, you can sleep on my bed as much as you want. I'm pretty tired anyway."

"Really? It's on 8: 54." I shrugged, "Hey, I'm tired when I'm tired." We went upstairs and he fell on my bed. I shook my head and took my wedges off before going into the bathroom. I took my make-up off with the remover and washed my face before wiping the water off my face with a towel.

"Ally, come lay with me." I heard Austin say.

I shook my head before laying next to him. I yawned, covering my mouth and closed my eyes. I felt Austin wrap his arm around my waist and pull me towards him. I, for some odd reason, snuggled up to his chest and rested my head against his chest.

_**No one's POV**_

Mimi and Penny went upstairs to check on the couple and when they opened the door, it wasn't what they expected. Ally was snuggled close against Austin's chest while Austin had his arm protectively around her waist. They were both asleep and looked peaceful.

"Oh, I don't want to wake them up, they look so peaceful." Mimi said.

"You know, you guys only live next door. Austin can stay over for the night and can go home early tomorrow." Penny said.

"Really? Are you sure he won't be any trouble?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, okay then." Mimi and Penny went back downstairs, but not before taking a picture of the sleeping couple.

**The Next Day**

_**Austin's POV**_

I woke up and felt something wrapped around my arm. I was about to take my arm away when I remembered what happened last night. Rubbing my eyes with my hand, I took a glance down at Ally and smiled. She's really pretty.

Unfortunately, I'm doing this for the money, and to take Gabriel down, not for love. Plus, I don't believe in love. Well, not really. My parents are going to divorce, it's sad really, but I think it's for the best. They've been fighting for a few weeks now. They fight and argue about stuff like, why the cushions are an exact colour, or why my Dad's been staying out late, or why Mum has been coming home late from work even though she's suppose to come home at 9 o'clock.

I sighed and felt Ally shift around for a comfortable position. She found one with her back against her my lower chest and her head near my chin so that I could smell her strawberry scent.

"Als?"

No reply.

"Ally."

No reply. I whispered in her ear, "Wake up."

She groaned awake and turned her head before smiling. "Morning."

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Honestly? One of the best sleeps I've had in ages."

I grinned, "Well, you gotta get up, we've got school and we don't want to be late, now do we?" She raised an eye brow, "Wow, Austin Moon is afraid we'd be late for school, never thought I'd see that day." She laughed and I joined in.

"You know, people do change. For the good or the bad, that's their choice."

"What about you?"

"Well, I choose you."

She smiled and blushed, but I could tell now because she wasn't wearing any make-up. "You look beautiful, even without the make-up on." And I meant it. She smiled, "Okay, I'll get up. You have to get home to get ready for school, you know?" I shrugged. The door opened and Ally's Mum walked in with clothes in her hands.

"Good morning, kids. Austin, your Mum brought you some clothes and your backpack. Get ready, school's starting in an hour, bye." Ally's Mum said before putting the clothes and my backpack down on Ally's desk and leaving.

"Do you wanna shower first or should I?" Ally asked, getting out of bed.

"You can shower first." I said and Ally said 'okay' before grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom, locking the door.

I looked around the room.

It wasn't pink, like I expected every girl's room to be.

The walls were an aqua colour with black and white music notes on the wall. She had a white bookshelf with tons of books in them, probably in alphabetical order of the title and next to the bookshelf was a shelf of stuffed toys. There was a lizard, a dolphin, a monkey, etc. Opposite the room was her walk-in-closet and next to the closet was her bathroom. Her bed was blue and black striped with white pillows that had blue music notes. She even had a music note pillow. Opposite the bed was the desk, my small pile of my clothes and backpack there. She has a TV next to the desk, and bean bags in front of her bed. On her bedside table was a reading lamp and a book.

"Austin?" I jumped and turned around. Ally stood there, with her eye brow raised and her head tilted sideway, which made her look cute. She wore a simple blue tank top and ripped knee-high jeans on. "Are you okay? I've been calling your name, like, 10 times."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just checking out your room."

"Well, don't check it out too much, you still do have a girlfriend." Ally said and pointed at herself. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "I'm sorry for checking out your room. You sure do like music notes." Ally laughed and shrugged.

"Okay, I'm gonna shower." I said and walked into the bathroom with the clothes.

_**Ally's POV**_

As Austin walked into the bathroom to shower, I put on light foundation, clear lip gloss and cream eye shadow with mascara. I grab my backpack and put all my books and stuff in it. I heard the shower turn off while I was putting my black and white high-top converse on and a few minutes later, Austin walks out wearing a blue shirt and knee-high jeans shorts. His hair was wet and he was drying it with my towel.

I bit my lip, realizing something.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, our outfit matches."

He looked down at his clothes then at me. Suddenly, I feel self-conscience.

"I didn't even realize that. But, I wasn't the one to choose my outfit, my Mum did." He said, putting his hand up in surrender. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Don't people think that couples who wear the same clothes cute?"

He thought about it, "I guess so. Huh, never thought about that."

"Well, do ya want breakfast or not?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Wait, I smell pancakes!" Austin grabbed his bag and ran downstairs.

"Such a gentleman." I muttered and walked downstairs with my phone and backpack. I arrived at the kitchen and saw Austin already digging in. Mum was smiling at Austin while Dad just raised an eye brow and shook his head. I sat next to Austin and Mum handed me plate of pancake. I dug in and a few minutes passed before Austin and I were walking to school.

We were holding hands while swinging it back and forth. "Can I ask why we're acting all couple-y, even if we're not around the Marino High student body?" I asked.

"Well, you never know when people are around. Maybe someone's hiding behind a bush, waiting for us to say something to use as blackmail." Austin said.

I nodded and smiled, "That's kinda stalker-ish."

"Duh."

"So, what are you doing for the dance?"

"Well, I was going to buy a suit or something, then buy tickets for us."

"Uh, you haven't even asked me to the dance yet." I pointed out.

"Well, I just assumed. We're dating and I just thought we were going together." Austin said, kind of confused.

"I'm just kidding! I know we're going together, I just want to be asked properly." I said.

Austin nodded and we arrived at school just as the bell rang. "I've got an idea how to ask you, but I can't tell you." Austin said, making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever, Mr McCheesyPants." I grinned as he glared at me playfully, making me grin more.

"You know what? I'm not gonna bother agrueing." He said and we walked to class.

Students were still whispering amongst themselves about us, pointing at us but I learned to ignore it. Even though I was very, very afriad and I still had stage fright. Did I tell you about that? No, I probably didn't. When we arrived to class, we sat next to each other at the middle row.

Students soon started to pile in and Austin and I kept talking about stuff until the teacher arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, guys! Wasn't much of a cliffy, but, hey, at least you got a chapter! Did you like the Auslly moments? Well, there'll be more next chapter. I think. Review, please, and see you next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, guys! Thanks for reviewing, that is so awesome! By the way, Gabriel is going to be in this chapter, I'm pretty sure. I wrote this a few days back and forgot to publish it, but the good thing is that I'm starting Chapter 4. Anyway, it's Laura Marano's 19th birthday in 5 days or 6 in America, but I don't have Facebook or anything like that, so I was hoping that if you could possibly write to Laura and wish her a happy birthday in a few days, if you have Facebook, or Twitter or anything like that. I would appreciate it and would be thankful, so ready on!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Clich<strong>**é**** Love Story**

**Chapter 3: Serenade**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

I wonder where Austin was. He literally left me when the lunch bell rang. Well, he didn't break up with me, but he walked away without me. As I arrived at my locker, I saw a note sticked to it. I grabbed the note and read it out loud to myself, " Hmm. 'Turn around'." I did as the note said and turned. Austin was walked towards me from the other side of the hall, students making way for him. He started strumming the guitar strings, looking at me and smiling.

_Austin:_

_Ooh_  
><em>Ooh<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Okay, maybe I'm shy_  
><em>But usually I speak my mind<em>  
><em>But by your side, <em>  
><em>I'm tongue-tied<em>

_Sweaty palms, _  
><em>I turn red<em>  
><em>You think I have no confidence<em>  
><em>But I do<em>  
><em>Just not with you<em>

_Now.._  
><em>I'm singing all the words <em>  
><em>I'm scared to say...<em>

_Yeah_

_So forgive me_  
><em>If I'm doing this all wrong<em>  
><em>I'm trying<em>  
><em>My best in this song<em>

_To tell you_  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>I'm stuck on you<em>

_I'm hoping_  
><em>You feel what I do<em>  
><em>'Cause I told <em>  
><em>Mum about you<em>

_I told her_  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>I'm stuck on you<em>

_And like the night sticks to _  
><em>The moon...<em>  
><em>Girl, I'm stuck on you<em>

_Ooh_  
><em>Ooh<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_I'm stuck on you_

The entire time, Austin was looking at me and smiling and singing. I smiled back, blushing. He was walking towards me through the entire song but he stopped walking in front of me, and I found it sweet that he did this. Austin finished and everyone cheered as he put the guitar behind his back.

"So, Ally, as you can tell from the song, I'm stuck on you and I was hoping you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He asked. I looked around and everyone was staring at me in inticapation. I looked back at Austin and smiled.

"I don't think I could ever say no, because I'm stuck on you too." I reply. Austin grinned from cheek to cheek and wraps his arms around my waist, picking me up. Everyone, and I mean everyone, started cheering really loudly and Austin spun me around, like in the movies. He finally set me down and we hugged for a long time before pulling away.

"Guess what? I made us a kind of romantic date sort of thing, I'll show you." He said and grabbed my hand, taking me who knows where.

We soon arrived at the courtyard and I gasped. Under the shade of a big tree, was a picnic blanket set out. There were rosed around it and there was a candle in the middle. The basket was so cute, and I could tell there was a lot of food in it because the lid wasn't closed. Or Austin is really bad with baskets and lids.

"Oh my gosh, Austin, it's beautiful. Thank you!" I said and hugged him. We pulled apart and Austin grinned, "Well, I heard you were a big fan of chocolate fudge cake, don't ask how, so I packed some for you. Let's eat!" He said and sat down. I smiled and sat down next to him. He started pulling out packed food, there was a bowl of salad, some fruite, two slices of chocolate fudge cake, small sandwhiches (some were in the shape of love hearts!), drinks (but only soda because we're not allowed to have alcohol on school grounds), and biscuits.

We started eating, once in a while feeding each other. Soon we were full and the lunch bell rang, making us pack up our awesomelly romantic picnic. We walked up the stairs together, holding hands before we arrived in class. Everyone started cheering and Austin and I just shook our heads, laughing before sitting down.

**After School**

As I was putting away my books, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and smiled, "Hey, Cassidy." I said.

"Hey, Ally. So, is it true that you and Austin Moon are dating?"

I smiled and nodded. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. You should be careful with him, you know? He's a bad boy, a player, I just don't want my friends getting hurt by him. You know Kira Starr?" Cassidya asked, I nodded. Of course I know Kira Starr. She's a popular girl, her Dad owns Starr Records, a music company, and she throws a few parties through out each year. She also has went out with Austin. "Well, Austin and Kira had done 'it' on their first date. How gross is that? Anyway, he broke up with her a few days afterwards because 'she wasn't good anymore'." Cassidy said, using air quotes.

I nodded. "I've heard about that, I didn't actually think it was real."

"Yeah, neither did I until Kira confirmed it. I'm suprised you guys hadn't done anything sexual yet, he's not the type to wait. You know boys with their hormones and needs for girls. Disgusting." She said, and shuddered. "Anyway, nice chatting with you, bye." She said and waved at me, walking away.

I turned back to my locker and put my books in my bags before closing the locker door. "Hey." Austin pecked my cheek and held my hand.

"Hi." I grinned. I looked around and saw Gabriel glaring at us. She flipped her hair and stomped away with her posse. "Let's go." I said and we walked out of the school. We walked in comfortable silence until I asked him the question. "Is it true that you and Kira had done it on the first date?"

He looked down at me, confused. "Um, why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Cassidy came up to me and told me to be careful, that she didn't want any of her friends getting hurt by you. Then she told me that you and Kira had had... sexual intercourses on the first date." I said. He looked away and back at me.

"Yeah, it's true. But, there's nothing going on between us if that's what your asking." Austin told me. I nodded and we walked in a sort-of awkward silence.

"By the way, what you did at lunch, that was awesome and romantically sweet and cheesy, Mr McCheesyPants."

"Which one, the serenade or the picnic?"

"Both." I grinned and he smiled. "So, are you picking me up for the dance or am I walking there?"

"Yeah, like I would totally make you walk to the school in your dress." He remarked sarcastically.

"Are you?"

"No, of course not. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Cool, expect to be wow'd." I said.

"You can wow me everyday without trying because you're that beautiful**(A/N: Okay, I know, that is really cheesy, but I can't help it!)."** Austin said. I blushed, "You're making me blush on purpose, so stop making me blush!" I said and hit his arm, which probably hurt me more than him. Damn, he has muscles!

"That didn't hurt."

"But it hurt me." I said and shook my hand, trying to shake the pain away. "Ow."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it before letting it go. Damn it, Austin, quit making me blush, you annoyingly cute jerk! I bit my lip and looked down.

"Did that help?"

"Maybe a little." I mumbled and he laughed.

"Well, your back home safely. See you later." He said and kissed my cheek. "Okay, bye." I said and kissed his cheek. He walked to his house while I walked into mine. Mum ran out of the living room, "Aw, you guys looked so cute together."

"Mum, were you spying on us!?"

"Maybe."

I groaned, "When will I get privacy?" I asked myself and walked upstairs. I walked into my room and put my bag down on my desk. I realized something. Austin's room was across from mine, our balconies were practically against each other and we could sneak out of our houses to each other's room whenever we wanted. Okay, that last part sounded wrong. Ew.

I decided against sneaking out, so I just grabbed a book, took off my shoes and sat on my bed. I flipped to the first page. I had only read the first sentence before there was a knock on my door. "Come in!"

"Sweetie, someone's at the door for you. She goes by the name Cassidy Drew, you know her?" Mum asked. I nodded, "Let her up." I said. Mum nodded and closed the door. Soon, there was a knock and Cassidy peeped her head in.

"Hi, am I interupting anything important?" She asked. I shook my head, "Nope. Come on in."

"Cool." She said and walked in. She closed the door and sat down on one of my bean bags. "No offence, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to invite to to my birthday party. Kira's planning everything, since she 'knows how to throw a party'. You should come, I'm inviting everyone I know. Next on the list is Austin, and he'll come. He always does. He never misses my B-day parties, even though we aren't besties. One time, his family was going to New York on the same week as my 14th birthday party and he pretended that he had stomach flu and sneaked out of the house from the old grandma baby-sitting him." Cassidy said.

I smiled, "I'm not sure. I don't know what to say at these things, it's nerve-wrecking to be around people. Especially when there's alcohol involved."

"There isn't gonna be much alcohol, there'll be beer and that but not much. Please? I really need someone to talk to at parties. All my friends either leave me to hook up with some guy or they're dancing, and most people that come and talk to me either wants sex or just wishes me a happy birthday." Cassidy said. I sighed, "Okay. I'll come... if my parents let me. When's the party, where's the party and what time do I have to be at the party?"

"Well, the party is this Saturday, it's at my place and the party goes from 7:00 to 3:30 am, but you can leave in the middle of it, I don't care."

I nodded. "Cool. Plus, I know where you live from that time we had to do our art project last year."

"Yeah, who knew making a model of your dream home together would be so hard? I always wondered why it was due in a month."

"And remember how we almost handed it in late?"

"Yeah, sure am glad we handed it in before class started. If we handed it in late, we would've had to clean up the gums under the desk of the entire school. Gross." Cassidy said. We laughed and talked about girl things; clothes, boys and gossip. And other stuff, but mostly clothes, boys and gossip.

**Saturday, Cassidy's Party.**

Okay, I'm stuck. I literally don't know what to wear for the party. Apparently girls either dress casual, wear all-out clothes or wear slutty outfits. Normally I would dress casual, but this is Cassidy Drew's party. Every popular people at my school is going to be there, and apparently (coming from Gabriel) losers wear casual clothes. So, I did what normal girls would do, try on every clothes in their outfits. I found out I had some dresses and clothes that I didn't even know I had!

At least 20 minutes before the party started, I found a dress. Well, it's not exactly a dress, it's an outfit. I wore a black leather crop top with a skin-tones skirt that had black details on it. **(A/N: The outfits will be on my profile soon, I think) **I wore a pair of black pointy high heels that had straps around my ankle and I simply curled my hair. I put on light foundation, black mascara, pink lip gloss, cream eye shadow and very light pink blush. I painted my nails red and looked at myself in the mirror before smiling.

The doorbell rang and I grabbed a pink and silver striped present for Cassidy before walked downstairs. My parents weren't home, they had to work overtime. Remember, that's why I'm doing this whole dating Austin thing? I opened the door and Austin stood there, smiling.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." I bit my lip and smiled, "Thanks, so do you. I mean, look handsome, not gorgeous. I mean, why would you look gorgeous? I mean, you are gorgeous, as in attractive, but, I'm gonna shut up now." I babbled. Austin just laughed and shook his head.

"You're cute."

"Thanks. I try."

"Ready for your first party ever?"

"Yeah, no, maybe, yes." I said and he laughed.

He raised his hand towards me, "Let's go." I looked at it and grabbed it before we walked to his car. Austin opened the door to the passenger and I got in. He closed it before going over to his side and getting in. We drove off and soon arrived at Cassidy's house. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking at me. I looked back at him and smiled, "Yeah. Nervous, but ready." I said. Austin smiled and grabbed his green and blue wrapped present before we got out of the car together.

We made our way to her house, hand in hand.

"You know, there's nothing to be worried about. I'll always be by your side." Austin assured me. I nodded, "Thank you." I said and he smiled. We walked in and heard the loud music blaring through the speakers. I looked around and saw a bunch of people with drinks in their hands, dancing or talking. Now, that was the good thing. The bad thing was people were twerking, grinding and doing other sexual dances against each other while some were making out with each other or looking like they're about to have sex in front of everyone. There was a guy that was making out with two red-heads.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Is that a DJ?"

"Yes, it's a Dj."

"Actually, it's a DJ monkey." I turned and saw Cassidy walking towards us with a red cup.

"Cassidy, happy birthday!" Austin said and hugged her. She was suprised and hugged back before they pulled apart.

"Hey, happy birthday. And, is that seriously a monkey?" I asked, hugging her. She laughed and we pulled apart. We gave our presents to her and she smiled.

"I'm glad you guys came. Ally, you look beautiful and, Austin, you look handsome." Austin had on a black and red checkered button up shirt and a pair of black jeans with red and white high tops.

"Hey look, she's the second person to call you beautiful besides your parents." Austin pointed out.

"Second?"

"I'm the first." Austin bragged, popping his collar.

"Cassidy, you look gorgeous." I said, and she smiled. Cassidy wore a black skirt wth a see-through long-sleeved top that had lace patterns for the top part of the shirt and she wore a red crop top under it. Cassidy wore a pair of lace-up red peep-toe high heels. She wore foundation, mascara, pink lip gloss and light pink blush. The new thing about her hair, besides the fact that she curled it, was that she dyed her hair brown. It suits her, but she looks better as a blonde, but that's my opinion.

"Did you dye your hair?" Austin asked.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain." She said. I laughed and Austin rolled his eyes. "Ugh, here comes Gabriel." Cassidy warned and fake-smiled. I turned and saw Gabriel walking towards us. She wore a bright pink strapless thigh-high dress which showed a LOT of cleavage. She wore a pair of black stilletos and had her hair curled and had it over her shoulder. I could tell she was wearing a lot of make-up; foundation, pink lip stick, black mascara, black eye shadow mixed with pink, blush and eye liner.

"OMG, Cass, happy birthday." Gabriel said and hugged Cassidy, who awkwardly hugged back. They pulled away from each other and Gabriel turned to Austin and I. Austin slipped his hand into mine and I smiled before looking up. "Austin, hi." Gabriel flirted.

"Hey, Gabriel."

"So, are you here alone?"

Seriously? Does she not see me? He's freakin' holding my hand, you Barbie Doll!

"Uh, no. As you can probably see, I'm holding hands with my girlfriend, Ally." Austin said. Gabriel blinked, as if she just realized that I was here. She turned to me and forced a smile.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel, Austin's ex-girlfriend." Gabriel said, ephasising the 'ex-girlfriend' part.

"Hi, I'm Ally, Austin's current girlfriend." I said, ephasising the 'current girlfriend' part. Gabriel glared at me and turned to us, "Well, glad seeing you guys here. Cass, Kira wanted me to tell you that she has the truth-or-dare game ready, but everyone has to leave by 9:30. BTW, Ally, I expect my room to be big and doesn't have cobwebs in it." Gabriel said and walked away.

"Well, we've still got an hour and a half left, let's party!" Cassidy said and dragged Austin and I to the dance floor. I admit, I was a pretty good dancer, lots of people think so, but Austin is deffinitely 10 times better than me.

**There you go! Next chapter will be the Truth-Or-Dare chapter. Now that you've seen a glimpse of Gabriel, what do you think of her? Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, and, if you don't mind helping a fan girl out, please comment/write to Laura Marano on her birthday! Anyway, review, please!**


End file.
